mlpfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Princesa Ember/Galeria
Gauntlet of Fire The dragons listen to Dragon Lord Torch S6E5.png Torch "I have been Dragon Lord for longer than many of you can remember" S6E5.png Torch "and my reign has been extraordinary!" S6E5.png Torch "Agree with me!" S6E5.png Torch commands the dragons to stop through gesture S6E5.png Princess Ember S6E5.png Torch "according to dragon law'; rolls his eyes" S6E5.png Torch "it is time for me to step down" S6E5.png Torch "Sad, I know" S6E5.png Torch commands the dragons to be sad S6E5.png Torch "to compete for the throne" S6E5.png Torch "in the Gauntlet of Fire!" S6E5.png Torch "Whomever has the strength and fortitude" S6E5.png Torch holds the bloodstone scepter S6E5.png Torch "from the heart of the flame-cano" S6E5.png Torch "Lord of the Dragons!" S6E5.png Torch "The Gauntlet is dangerous" S6E5.png Torch "for I designed it myself!" S6E5.png Torch "Only dragons with my ferocity" S6E5.png Torch "...strength..." S6E5.png Torch "when the sun is at its peak!" S6E5.png Torch sees the dragons cheering S6E5.png Torch looking around S6E5.png Torch spots someone S6E5.png Torch "Where do you think you're going?" S6E5.png Ember flies down S6E5.png Ember "Look at him" S6E5.png Ember puts her hand on Spike's head S6E5.png Ember "Besides, he doesn't even wanna compete" S6E5.png Ember "Let him go" S6E5.png Torch "He is rather tiny" S6E5.png Torch heh-heh S6E5.png Torch opens his pinky finger S6E5.png Spike laughing nervously S6E5.png Spike "Of course, your Lordship!" S6E5.png Spike "I, uh, guess I don't understand dragon customs" S6E5.png Spike "Another reason why I shouldn't compete" S6E5.png Torch "Very well then, little dragon" S6E5.png Torch "I release you" S6E5.png Spike thanks Dragon Lord Torch S6E5.png Spike thanking and winking at Princess Ember S6E5.png Ember rolls her eyes S6E5.png Spike pushes "rock"; Ember flies away S6E5.png Torch catches Ember in his hand S6E5.png Torch "where do you think you're going?" S6E5.png Ember "to prepare for the Gauntlet" S6E5.png Torch "no, you're not" S6E5.png Torch "not much bigger than that runt" S6E5.png Ember "smarter than most of these boulderheads" S6E5.png Princess Ember "you know it!" S6E5.png Torch "being smart won't help you win" S6E5.png Torch "designed for a big, strong dragon" S6E5.png Torch "it takes a big, strong dragon to lead" S6E5.png Torch "besides" S6E5.png Torch bellowing "I said no!" S6E5.png Ember growling S6E5.png Ember flies off in a huff S6E5.png Torch and dragons assembled on the cliff S6E5.png Torch "I thought I released you" S6E5.png Spike "I am a dragon, after all" S6E5.png Garble "you can't even fly!" S6E5.png Dragons in armor listen to Torch S6E5.png Torch "they do so at their own peril" S6E5.png Torch "the first of many challenges" S6E5.png Torch breathing tremendous fire S6E5.png Dragons take off from the cliff S6E5.png Dragons fly toward Flame-cano Island S6E5.png Garble crashes into armored dragon S6E5.png Garble watches armored dragon go down S6E5.png Armored dragon falls toward the water S6E5.png Spike watches armored dragon fall in the water S6E5.png Armored dragon sinking beneath the water S6E5.png Spike saves armored dragon from drowning S6E5.png Spike carries armored dragon to shore S6E5.png Spike and armored dragon on the beach S6E5.png Spike removing armored dragon's helmet S6E5.png Princess Ember coughing up water S6E5.png Princess Ember revealed under the helmet S6E5.png Ember "what do you think you're doing?" S6E5.png Ember pushing Spike out of the way S6E5.png Ember approaches seaweed pile S6E5.png Ember removes Twilight and Rarity's disguise S6E5.png Ember shocked to see ponies S6E5.png Ember "what are they doing here?!" S6E5.png Spike introduces ponies as his friends S6E5.png Ember "dragons don't do friends" S6E5.png Princess Ember "whatever" S6E5.png Ember taking her helmet away S6E5.png Ember "I have a Gauntlet to win" S6E5.png Spike "I thought your dad said that" S6E5.png Ember "I don't care what my dad said!" S6E5.png Princess Ember "I'll show him" S6E5.png Ember "every dragon who thinks I'm just a little princess" S6E5.png Ember "better things than being big and strong" S6E5.png Ember, Spike, Twilight, and Rarity hear dragon's grunt S6E5.png Garble struggles to move the boulder S6E5.png Ember, Twilight, and Rarity disguise themselves again S6E5.png Spike hiding behind seaweed pile S6E5.png Garble approaching disguised Ember and ponies S6E5.png Ember pushing Garble's snout away S6E5.png Princess Ember "that's just me" S6E5.png Ember "robbed some ponies on my way over here" S6E5.png Garble "I like your style" S6E5.png Garble almost recognizes Ember S6E5.png Spike steps between Ember and Garble S6E5.png Spike making a cover story for Ember S6E5.png Spike nervous; Ember unimpressed S6E5.png Ember, Spike, and Garble hear boulders S6E5.png Garble "I've wasted enough time" S6E5.png Garble mockingly pokes Spike S6E5.png Garble shoves Spike aside S6E5.png Garble "I'm funny" S6E5.png Garble flying away S6E5.png Ember "why did you cover for me?" S6E5.png Ember "you could've had one less competitor" S6E5.png Spike "I could ask you the same thing" S6E5.png Spike and Ember hear Wilhelm scream S6E5.png Princess Ember wincing S6E5.png Ember "that's what makes it a challenge" S6E5.png Ember gives Spike a sneer S6E5.png Spike "I'll help look out for boulders" S6E5.png Spike "like a second set of eyes" S6E5.png Spike poking seaweed pile S6E5.png Spike watches the seaweed pile collapse S6E5.png Spike and Ember looking off-screen left S6E5.png Ember "I've thought about it" S6E5.png Ember "your plan makes sense" S6E5.png Ember agrees to Spike's plan S6E5.png Spike excited by Ember's cooperation S6E5.png Spike extends a handshake to Ember S6E5.png Ember lightly shaking Spike's finger S6E5.png Ember "this doesn't mean we're gonna pick flowers" S6E5.png Ember "whatever pony friends do" S6E5.png Spike and Ember swerve past dragons S6E5.png Spike and Ember swerve past boulders S6E5.png Spike watches Ember's back S6E5.png Spike and Ember gaining altitude S6E5.png Ember sees an incoming boulder S6E5.png Ember pulls up to avoid boulder S6E5.png Ember flying with Spike on her back S6E5.png Another boulder flies at Spike and Ember S6E5.png Spike telling Ember "go left!" S6E5.png Ember swerves left to avoid boulder S6E5.png Garble sees Spike and Ember closing in S6E5.png Spike and Ember reach the flame-cano S6E5.png Princess Ember lands on the ground S6E5.png Spike "what do we do now?" S6E5.png Ember "I think we go through there" S6E5.png Dragons fly into the flame-cano S6E5.png Flame-cano releases spout of fire S6E5.png Spike and Ember getting worried S6E5.png Spike and Ember hear Rarity's squeal S6E5.png Twilight and Rarity appear next to Spike and Ember S6E5.png Ember "wouldn't have made it this far without you" S6E5.png Ember "if you want to" S6E5.png Ember "we could keep working together" S6E5.png Ember "just until we get through that tunnel" S6E5.png Spike giving Ember a thumbs-up S6E5.png Spike and Ember run into the flame-cano S6E5.png Spike and Ember run through the flame-cano S6E5.png Spike and Ember in shock S6E5.png Spike and Ember look at crunching rock spikes S6E5.png Spike and Ember face the crunching rocks S6E5.png Spike and Ember determined S6E5.png Spike hops on Ember's back S6E5.png Ember determined; Spike nervous S6E5.png Spike and Ember swerve through the spikes S6E5.png Spike and Ember swerve past rock spikes S6E5.png Spike and Ember move on ahead S6E5.png Spike and Ember slide under crystal spires S6E5.png Spike pushes Ember out of the way S6E5.png Spike saves Ember from crystal spire S6E5.png Spike helps Princess Ember up S6E5.png Spike and Ember best dragon team S6E5.png Ember and Spike enter the next chamber S6E5.png Ember and Spike in chamber of lava pools S6E5.png Ember and Spike startled S6E5.png Ember and Spike looking at Twilight and Rarity S6E5.png Spike acting overconfident S6E5.png Spike "that tunnel was cake!" S6E5.png Spike falling over exhausted S6E5.png Ember "how did you two get through?" S6E5.png Spike and friends in shaking volcano S6E5.png Spike running to save Rarity S6E5.png Ember watching Spike's heroism S6E5.png Rarity about to fall over the edge S6E5.png Spike saves Rarity from lava geyser S6E5.png Ember and Twilight looking at Spike S6E5.png Ember "you just risked everything" S6E5.png Ember "they're putting themselves in danger" S6E5.png Spike "that's just what friends do" S6E5.png Spike "don't you have anyone who looks out for you?" S6E5.png Princess Ember "not really" S6E5.png Princess Ember "unless I count you" S6E5.png Princess Ember "which I don't!" S6E5.png Ember "only helping each other get through the tunnel" S6E5.png Ember ends her partnership with Spike S6E5.png Spike "what do you mean?" S6E5.png Ember "there's only one winner" S6E5.png Ember "and one Dragon Lord" S6E5.png Ember "every dragon for themselves" S6E5.png Ember "if we were in Ponyland" S6E5.png Ember "dragons don't do friendship" S6E5.png Ember flying away from Spike S6E5.png Spike watches Ember fly away S6E5.png Princess Ember swoops down S6E5.png Garble sees Ember swooping down at him S6E5.png Princess Ember tackles Garble S6E5.png Spike caught by Princess Ember S6E5.png Princess Ember saves Spike from falling S6E5.png Princess Ember carries Spike to safety S6E5.png Princess Ember "that's what friends do!" S6E5.png Princess Ember "and I am" S6E5.png Princess Ember "I mean, we are" S6E5.png Ember "never should have left you" S6E5.png Ember "don't make me talk about my feelings!" S6E5.png Ember and Spike see ponies in danger S6E5.png Ember tells Spike to get the scepter S6E5.png Ember tackles into Garble again S6E5.png Ember pins Garble against the cave wall S6E5.png Garble struggles with Princess Ember S6E5.png Garble tosses Princess Ember aside S6E5.png Ember holding Garble by the tail S6E5.png Garble grabs Ember by the shoulders S6E5.png Garble pushes Ember onto the ground S6E5.png Spike watches Ember struggle with Garble S6E5.png Spike helps Ember fight Garble S6E5.png Garble "sick and tired of you two" S6E5.png Garble "dragons don't do helping!" S6E5.png Princess Ember "these dragons do!" S6E5.png Ember flipping over Garble S6E5.png Ember about to toss Garble S6E5.png Ember tosses Garble off-screen S6E5.png Ember catches Spike before he falls S6E5.png Ember pulling Spike up S6E5.png Spike and Ember smiling S6E5.png Princess Ember pleased smile S6E5.png Garble menacing Princess Ember S6E5.png Garble hears Spike's booming voice S6E5.png Garble in utter disbelief S6E5.png Garble "but that means that you're..." S6E5.png Princess Ember "the Dragon Lord" S6E5.png Ember smirking; Garble shocked S6E5.png Ember bowing to Dragon Lord Spike S6E5.png Ember "has a nice ring to it" S6E5.png Spike taking Princess Ember's hand S6E5.png Spike gives Ember the bloodstone scepter S6E5.png Ember holding the bloodstone scepter S6E5.png Ember "you're the Dragon Lord now" S6E5.png Spike "whoever brings the scepter back to your father" S6E5.png Spike "you'll make a great leader" S6E5.png Spike "just doing this to protect the ponies" S6E5.png Spike "just as well as I would have" S6E5.png Princess Ember "you sure about this?" S6E5.png Spike "my home is in Equestria" S6E5.png Ember "at least one friend here too" S6E5.png Spike giving Ember a hug S6E5.png Ember uncomfortable by Spike's hug S6E5.png Spike "it's called a hug!" S6E5.png Ember "I don't know if I like it" S6E5.png Ember blushing and patting Spike's head S6E5.png Ember and Spike hugging on the volcano bridge S6E5.png Ember returns with the bloodstone scepter S6E5.png Torch watches Ember return S6E5.png Ember stands up to Torch S6E5.png Torch enraged "I expressly told you" S6E5.png Torch shouting "not to do it" S6E5.png Torch talking back to her father S6E5.png Princess Ember "I won anyway" S6E5.png Princess Ember lectures her father S6E5.png Torch angry at his daughter S6E5.png Torch "I was wrong, Ember" S6E5.png Torch acknowledges his daughter's abilities S6E5.png Torch "you will make an excellent leader" S6E5.png Princess Ember thanking her father S6E5.png Princess Ember looking at the dragons S6E5.png Ember shouting "agree with him!" S6E5.png Princess Ember "just kidding!" S6E5.png Ember "that's not gonna be my thing" S6E5.png Torch laughing heartily S6E5.png Torch "I present to you our new Dragon Lord" S6E5.png Dragons cheer for Dragon Lord Ember S6E5.png Dragon Lord Ember waves to the dragons S6E5.png Garble hugging Torch's nose S6E5.png Dragon Lord Ember laughing S6E5.png en:Princess Ember/Gallery Categoria:Galerias de personagens